<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last wish by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017552">One last wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Hinata is loved, Hinata is the new little giant, I am sorry okay?, If it makes you feel better, In loving memory of Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama is secretly a softie, Last wish, M/M, Memory, Nationals, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Young Love, i cried while writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama makes sure to fulfill Shouyous last wish.</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this to cope with my BPD,it's bullshit. But I decided to post this anyways^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>1 year earlier...</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>"Please set for meeeee!"</p><p>"No,I already told you it's late!"</p><p>"Okay,fine no cuddles for you then."</p><p>"Oh don't you dare..."</p><p>"Oh I am so gonna dare."</p><p>"Fine,fine. You win. I'll set for you.. But hurry up,you're not going to sleep as late as yesterday again..."</p><p>Everything was fine. Shouyous was fine..</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Present</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Tobio smiled at the memory as he slurped his ramen. He was looking around his room,at the pictures of him and Shouyou which he hung up on his wall,when he got the call. He put his ramen down and let out a shaky breach before taking his phone. Answering a call has been hard for the former setter,especially from the hospital,since,well, the diagnosis."Hospital.."He muttered before pressing the 'answer call' button.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>4 months earlier...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Tobio was sitting on the couch,playing on his phone when it knocked. "That must be Hinata" he thought as he got up to open the door. Shouyou was already late,but Hhe had called him to tell him he'd need another twenty minutes but he promised he'll come as soon as possible. The two didn't have time to hangout the last weeks since Hinata had had a lot of appointments. When Tobio opened the door,he expected everything,but not this. A crying Shouyou. Well,Shouyou was expected but not the crying. Tobio pulled him inside and closed the door before they both sa down on the couch. Tobio took one of Shouyous hands and looked at him."What's wrong?" When Shouyou didn't answer he just wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Shouyous head. He knew that it would calm him down and sometimes,gestures tell more than a thousand words. "Hey,hey look it's okay..." He tried again. At this point Hinata was crying into Kageyamas shirt,his face buried in his chest. "Nothing's okay Tobio..." The smaller sobbed before looking hip at his boyfriend. Oh shit. Tobio now knew it was serious,since Shouyou only uses his firs name for serious topics. Tobio nodded,signaling him to go on."The-thg tests were-were positive.."The middleblocker swallowed."I have one year left.. If I am lucky..." Tobio swallowed before he looked at his boyfriend. "Shouyou..." He said and ran a hand through the orange fluff in front of him."Don't waste that time on crying..."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Present</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Kageyama Tobio? It's the Miyagi Hospital. Hinas health ghot worse we'd ask you to please get hre soon..." Kageyama didn't hear the rest. He shook his head to get out of his shock freeze."Yea,yea I am on my way.." He said before grabbing his keys,Shouyous favorite sushi and a jacket before running out into the cold,starry night.</p><p>Kageyama drove as if the devil was chasing him. A few tears ran down his cheek. Why them? What did Shouyou ever do wrong? Nothing. He did nothing wrong. What did <strong>he </strong>do wrong? That were the only thoughts running through his mind at the moment."Dear ghod,please. I am begging you not yet.."</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>2 days later...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Tobio,Tobio,Hey,daling,honey,hey,idiot,dumbass-"Shouyous try to wake his boyfriend up was shut with a groan."Y'know it's funny how you reacted to nothing but dumbas-"Tobio jokingly smacked him before looking up at Shouyou. He almost cried when he thought that it could be t last day he'd wake up to this orange cinnamon roll breathing. He quickly abandonethat thought before pulling Shouyou down to cuddle. This was the first night Shouyou spend at home since he went into intensive care 2 months ago."This is way better than the hospital.." Shouyou mumbled and smiled. They let him go home because apparently they couldn't do more than they already did. Kageyama was in such a rage,yelling t continue trying,but in the end he gave in and went home with Shouyou the next day."Shouyou,Babe,we're going to tho eat sushit with the other Karasuno team members and Nekoma." Shouyous eyes sparkled."That's amazing,thank you Tobio!"</p><p>It was late in the evening already when the ghot home,happily smiling. They planned on visiting Disneyland in Tokyo tomorrow since Shouyou had never been there and really wanted to. The both got ready for bed and laid down,when Shouyou looked at Karasunos setter."Tobio.. I probably don't have much time left,but I want to ask you for a favor. If I die before participating in the nationals,please win... For me.."Tobio smiled."I promise. I promise Shouyou. Let's not talk about that anymore,let's be excited for Disneyland tomorrow!"Shouyou smiled before cuddling into Tobio."Shouyou,I love you.."</p><p>"I love you too,Tobio..." </p><p>And with that,they both fell asleep.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Next day...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Tobio woke up smiling,happy today finally Shouyous dream would come true,visiting Disneyland."Babe.."He said and let go of Shouyou when he suddenly realized how cold he was."Shouyou...Shouyou!"He shook him before doing his pulse and breathing. Nothing. He couldn't stop the tears and he didn't want to. He was gone. His boyfriend,his best friend,his baby. Gone. He caressed his cheek before giving Shouyou one last goodbye kiss. He proceeded to stand up and wash his face first. He looked terrible. His face was red,you could clearly see he had been crying. He then took his phone and texted the others."Guys,no Disneyland today... Shouyou <em>he</em><em>..."</em><strong><em> died.</em></strong> He couldn't continue typing. He didn't want to hear these words. He just sent it before calling Suga,the one person he trusted the most after Shouyou.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>1  month later...</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
</p><p><span class="u"><em></em></span>The past month has been terrible for Tobio. Sleepless nights,not eating much. Without Shouyou,Tobio world was dark. He continued going to training, no matter how often Daichi and Suga told him that he didn't need to come. He told them. Shouyous last wish. Tobio would regularly meet up with Suga,just to talk. The whole volleyball team felt the same as Tobio,but they tried to hide it. Since Shouyous death,the team felt incomplete. Everyone missed Shouyou even Seijou and other teams. Tobio hosted Shouyous grave very Sunday. "In memory of Hinata Shouyou,the new little giant." The whole team was determined to win the next nationals. </p><p>For Shouyou...</p><p>For their very own little giant...</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>2 months later</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span></span>
    </em>
    <span>
      <span></span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>They made it. Karasuno won the nationals. Tobio was happy. But only for a few seconds. This didn't feel right. Shouyou was missing. Shouyou deserved to stand here too. On court. With their team. This was unfair. Life is a bitch. He put his hands into his pockets and pulled out the photo of Shouyou he always had in his pocker during games for luck.He burst into tears. On court. He looked a thg photo."We made it. We won th nationals babe.." Soon the whole team gathered around him,trying to comfort him."Kageyama.. "Takeda spoke out to him." We know the loss of Hinata was hard for you. We all miss him. It's okay you can let it all out. Just know that we're all here for you,right?"The team agreed. Soon after, they took the photo for the newspaper. Everyone was smiling at the camera. And Tobio was holding up a framed picture. Shouyous picture. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>